Recuérdame
by Gabriel345
Summary: Paula esta herida ya que Ness murió luego de la batalla con Giygas, pero un chico que le hace recordar a Ness, cambiara ese estado de animo, pero no todo sera pacifico. Un poco de POV Paula y un poco de sangre.
1. Prologo

**Estuve**** pensando en que pasaría si Ness muere peleando contra Giygas...y bueno, lean el fic :D (Gracias a mi prima que me dio esta idea)**

**(Por cierto, capitulo 3 de Por los viejos tiempos en desarrollo)**

**PROLOGO**

El había entrado solo a la cueva del pasado y Jeff, Poo y yo estábamos esperando a que salga, pero o único que vimos fue una luz segadora que por intuición pensamos que era que la batalla había terminado y así había sido...pero...cuando Ness salió de la cueva...lo único que pude hacer es llorar...

Estaba todo ensangrentado...con cortaduras...y...le faltaba un brazo y un pie... . Solo se veía sangre...todos estábamos horrorizados pero Ness tenía una sonrisa en su rostro...de felicidad...

-Todo se acabo...g...g...g..ganamos...-Dijo Ness...y acto seguido se calló al suelo...

Corrí hacia el con lagrimas cayendo de mi rostro, lo abrase y el sonrió...abrió un ojo y me dijo:

-Yo...siempre estaré contigo...solo quiero...que me recuerdes...solo así vivire contigo...

-NO! Yo te quiero conmigo ahora...conmigo en el futuro...conmigo en todo momento...No te vayas!-Yo hablaba y Ness sonreía...

-Poo...usa PSI LifeUp...Jeff...Poo...porfavor...-Decía yo entre lagrimas, y Ness seguía sonriendo...El sabía que no tenia cura...

-Paula...tu...tienes que calmarte...yo...contigo...voy a estar...todo lo que pueda...en tu corazón...en tu mente...yo te amo...no...me olvides...recuérdame...por favor...recuérdame...-Ness estaba tosiendo sangre y seguía desangrando...

-No...yo te quiero conmigo...no quiero que estés en mi corazón Ness tu...-No termine de hablar...Ness me calló la boca dándome un beso...y luego suspiro:

-Te...a...mo...

Cerró los ojos y dio su ultimo suspiro...el había muerto...

**Fin del Prologo**


	2. Capitulo 1

**POV Normal**

Habían ya pasado 5 años desde la muerte de Ness, y Paula no lo quería olvidar. Ella había salido de su casa para dirigirse a la secundaria de Onett. Su sorpresa comenzó cuando se dio cuenta que al lado de la casa de Ness (ella siempre pasaba por su casa para saludar y consolar a su madre) había una nueva casa. De ahí salía un chico de gorra completamente roja, cabello marrón, un pañuelo de cuello amarillo, remera blanca con mangas rojas y pantalones negros como sus zapatillas. Este se dirigió a la casa de Ness y toco la puerta, la que abrió fue la madre de Ness.

-Hola Jack!

-Que puedo hacer por usted, señora

-Puedes llevar a Tracy al colegio? Estoy un poco ocupada y no tengo tiempo

-Esta bien, no tengo problema

Tracy bajo las escaleras y fue junto a este muchacho hacía la ciudad. Las miradas de Paula y Jack se cruzaron y Tracy saludó:

-Hola!

Paula se quedo atónita y pensó: ''¿Era ese Ness? ¿O era alguien muy parecido? ¿Desde cuando esta en Onett?''

Escucho la campana del colegio y se fue corriendo hacía allí.

**POV Paula**

Llegué a la escuela y cuando entré en el aula el profesor estaba presentando a ese muchacho que conocí.

-Buenos días alumnos, tengo el agrado de presentar les este año a Jack Fright, su nuevo compañero.

Un grupo de cuatro idiotas le disparo con una bolita de papel en la cara. Pero Jack agarro el pequeño proyectil con los dedos y la arrojo, esta bolita entro en la nariz del que la disparo. Jack estaba parado esperando a que el profesor decida de una vez en que lugar sentarse, pero el parecía querer sentarse a mi lado, y yo sentí que me leía la mente. El puso un dedo en su cabeza y cerro los ojos, en dirección al profesor, y como si fuera magia, el profesor dijo:

-Muy bien alumno, te sientas con Paula Polestar.-Varios alumnos empezaron a reír-¡SIN RISAS MOCOSOS INSOLENTES!

Estos dejaron de reír al instante. Jack agarró su mochila y se sentó a mi lado, lo único que hizo fue mirarme y decirme:

-Hola! Me llamo Jack Fright, pero eso ya lo sabes, por cierto, mira esto:

Levanto su mano y de un chasquido una pequeña llama salio de su dedo, esta tenía una forma peculiar, al principio no la note, ni le di importancia, pero me sorprendió que el sepa poderes PSI.

-Bueno alumnos, si 193213+5435657 por 4123546346 dividido 432415435...-Decía el profesor, yo me estaba aburriendo y escuche que el profesor dijo-es igual a Ness por Paula igual a amor, alguien sabe como es si es dividido Jack?

-Que dijo?!-Exclame gritando

-Dije, señorita Polestar, que es igual a 34184373183132 por 2837236237182, y si alguien sabe como es si fuera dividido 12304.

-Oh...

**POV NORMAL**

-No sea tan duro con ella profe, solo estaba distraida-Dijo Jack

-Pero nadie debe estar distraído en mi clase porque...

-Zzzzzz...Zzzzzz...Uy, perdón, que?-Dijo Jack luego de mucho aburrimiento-A jugado a Animal Crossing? Pues usted se parece a Mr. Ressetti.

-Mocoso insolente, a la...!

Pero no termino de hablar, la campana sono y Jack se acerco al profesor y dijo:

-PSI Brainwash...-Susurró

El profesor olvido enseguida todo lo sucedido esa clase y dejo salir a los alumnos al recreo. Las siguientes clases fueron calmadas, pero Paula seguía confundida por su nuevo compañero.

**POV Paula**

Termino el primer día de escuela y decidí seguir a este muchacho hasta a su casa, la cual estaba ubicada al lado de la casa de Ness, para mi sorpresa, el vivía solo. Había dos lapidas al lado de su casa. Me acerque para ver, pero me escucho y este miro para mi dirección, pero siguió su camino y entro a su casa. Debía seguirlo, así que en el momento que cerro la puerta, la trabe y entré. Escuché que otra puerta se cerraba y acto seguido, se escucho caer agua.

Subí las escaleras y entre a su habitación, donde había posters de bandas de Rock, un bajo, una guitarra eléctrica, un escritorio con lapices y hojas, etc. Pero había una cosa que me llamo la atención, era el bate de béisbol de Ness, o al menos, eso parecía.

-Que...?-Dije confundida

Deje de escuchar el sonido de agua cayendo, y me escondí abajo de la cama. Jack entró a la habitación y no me vio, al menos eso pensé. El se acostó en la cama y dijo:

-Te gusta espiar las casas de los demás, no Paula?

-Como supiste que estaba aquí?

-Cuando entré vi tu mano, por cierto, lindo brazalete.

Volví a mirar el bate de Ness

-Como conseguiste esto?!-Pregunté

-Pues, la madre de Ness me lo regaló.

-Oh...

Estaba confundida, no sabía que hacer.

-Oye, quieres escuchar un poco de música? Si quieres toco un poco de bajo o guitarra.

-Puedes tocar en la guitarra Smiles and Tears?

-Vamos a averiguarlo.

Fue mágico, escuchaba con placer esa hermosa canción, Jack tan tocaba con placer la guitarra eléctrica, y yo lo disfrutaba plenamente, pero lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos: Me dolía la muerte de Ness, me lastimaban los recuerdos...solo pude llorar...

**POV Normal**

Jack se acerco a Paula , preguntándole que sucedía, esta le respondió:

-Recuerdos...me lastiman...extraño a Ness...

-Tranquilízate...No fue tu culpa, Ness ya esta en un mejor lugar, ¡Y el mundo esta en paz!

-Aún así lo extraño...

-''Sus ojos se cerraron y el mundo sigue girando'', según el tango de Gardel, no todo esta acabado.

-Pero...pero...nadie...me...apoya...nadie sabe lo que siento...-Dijo Paula entre sollozos

-Yo si-Dijo Jack-Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 13, debes de haber visto las lapidas de afuera...

Paula lo comprendió, tal como el a ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y cerraron los ojos, se besaron.

Pero la alarma de Jack interrumpió el beso, eran las 12 de la noche.

-Me..me tengo que ir...mis padres estarán preocupados...

* * *

**Y...Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo 1. Estaba medio apurado, y necesitaba contar algunas cosas para no contarme todo el capitulo 2, el cual responderá muchas preguntas, pero no todas. Una pista y un resumen de una parte de el capitulo 2: Miren la imagen. Y bueno, me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de este Fic**


End file.
